Kiss me slowly
by flawedperfectionx
Summary: He was a happily married man with two children. She was just the little maid girl who had no parents and instead had to work to get money for their family. They were from two different worlds. AU/AH!


**So I made a deal with TVDVampireKat and now I write smutfics for things I want to see in Stay A Little Longer. **

"Jesus Christ," Elena pulled her hand away from the shelf – just a few inches too high – and examined her now bent back (and clearly broken) nail. Of course she would break her nail the day after having a new mani-pedi with Caroline.

Of. Fucking. Course.

Smoothing down her nail, she peeled off the broken edge and threw it in the bin, cringing at the site of her now broken nail alongside her firmly finished nails.

"God damn it," she hissed under her breath as she resumed her previous activity: attempting to dust the upper shelf of the cabinet in the Salvatore living room.

She silently scolded herself for swearing so much on the job – surely her boss' children were somewhere around, peaking at her. The act usually made her feel uncomfortable but they seemed harmless enough. Though she would swear that they were quite starved for attention.

Elena glanced over her shoulder and looked around before she went back to her work. As soon as she did, she heard footsteps behind her and jumped slightly. "Emily, Daniel; remember what I told you about-" she started as she looked behind her. "Oh!" She gasped softly, seeing the curious green eyes of her boss and not his children. "Sir, I apologize. I thought you were the children disturbing me again."

Stefan Salvatore was one of the most handsome men she had worked for, and wasn't as touchy as the other ones had been. She'd had to quit her last job when the Dad got a little bit too handsy with her. However, she couldn't help but wonder how it would feel with his hands all over her.

Rebekah was hardly home long enough to cook dinner never mind please her husband.

Elena chastised herself for thinking this way, and offered a smile in his direction. "I am finished here, sir." She told him as she put away the last bit of items back into the cabinet and stepped down from her position on the ladder. "The kitchen is yours."

Stefan didn't say anything as she left, but she swore she could feel his eyes on her the entire time.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Later, after finishing the upstairs bedrooms and the basement, she swirled around to Stefan's office, intending to clean it. She supposed he had gone to work soon after the incident in the kitchen (as he often did) so Elena knew that this would be a good chance to get it cleaned up just the slightest bit.

The few times she had been inside it had been quite dirty, after all.

When she moved inside, she stopped immediately seeing Stefan staring intently at his laptop screen, the objects on his screen mirroring slightly in his glasses.

She stepped out of the room quickly, pressing her back against the wall as she heaved a breath through her lungs. Just as she was about to step away from the door and move to another room she heard the raspy, "Elena?" call out to her.

Licking her lips, she moved back into the room and stared at him for a moment or two before she cleared her throat. "I apologize for interrupting you sir," she told him cautiously. She hadn't meant to intentionally impose herself on his work, though the site of him so undressed was slightly erotic.

_Stop that_. She shook her head slightly and smiled in his direction.

His green eyes pierced through her and without speaking, he stood up and removed his glasses. The end of his white shirt heaved up slightly and she saw the outline of a V running down to his crotch. She swallowed softly.

"Feel free to clean up in here," he said, breaking her out of her thoughts. She nodded and turned around to begin organizing the other side of the room. She tried not to think of what Stefan was doing in that moment. Was he watching her short skirt – an outfit choice of his wife – ride up as she bent over? "Elena?"

She straightened up quickly and cast a glance over at him curiously. "Yes sir?"

"I'm going to go take a shower. If you need anything just knock on the door. Alright?" He studied her as he spoke, a look that would make panties drop in front of him.

Elena nodded and then turned back to her activities. She heard him walk away behind her and felt slightly deflated, but at the same time searching her brain for things she could pose to him while he was half dressed.

She scolded herself again and focused back on organizing the files he had there, pressing them into neat piles. She contemplated putting them in alphabetical order or even order of importance but figured that would take a bit too much time and she didn't want to seem like she was taking her sweet time with the office.

When she was done with that, she moved to cleaning up the shelves attached to his wall, filled with every book imaginable. When she'd been giving the grand tour she'd thought deeply about the amount of time that had been put into filling each section and how much he'd read before he could do that.

Running her hand over the spine of one book, she pulled back and looked at her fingertips and the lack of dust. She never cleaned this room, so she assumed he had kept up the place at least in the slightest.

Her thoughts trailed back to him in the shower before she could stop herself. The water pouring down his rippled muscles, down the outlined V of his abs; down his cock.

She hadn't realized her hand had traveled down her body until she felt her finger click against her clit and she let out a squeak. Thinking of Stefan that way made her such a bad person but at the same time it felt so… so…

_No_, she couldn't allow herself those thoughts. He was a happily married man with two children. She was just the little maid girl who had no parents and instead had to work to get money for their family. They were from two different worlds

Pulling her hand from her panties, she heard a throat clear beside her and she turned around quickly. Stefan stood in the doorway, the remains of a smirk on his features as she turned in his direction. "Sir!" She said softly, dropping her hand to her side.

Too little too late. He'd already seen what she was doing.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked as he moved into the room. She thought briefly about asking him about the children, or even about Rebekah. Either way she wanted to get out of the room quickly. She shouldn't be wanting to see that towel drop.

Elena licked her lips, suddenly unable to speak. It was like his presence had sucked the air out of her lungs and all she could focus her eyes on was the towel… that was now on the ground.

She pushed her thighs together and watched as he moved over to her, his cock stiffening. She swallowed hard and lifted her eyes to meet his. Of course they had a playful look in them.

Had he been expecting this?

Suddenly her mind flashed back to the previous Dad. Had she lead him on too? Had she been the problem? An abundance of worries flew through her mind and then she couldn't help but wonder if it was really all her fault.

What was she doing that attracted all these men?

"I've been watching you a while," he began to explain to her as he moved closer, cock springing with every bounce. "I think Rebekah wanted someone to pay attention to me. That's why she hired you, so she can parade around town with her boy toys and I would have someone at home to pay attention to."

The hint of malice in his voice didn't go unnoticed. The few times she'd seen them together they had seemed happy. Was Rebekah really cheating or had it been just the words of a jealous man?

She couldn't help but wonder this as he came closer and then suddenly something was pressing on her thigh and she knew it wasn't his leg and all of her thoughts disappeared instantly. "Sir…" she said cautiously.

Elena was frozen in spot. In all the times she had thought of going near her boss, she had never quite imagined it to occur this way. Most of her fantasies were just that; fantasies.

She licked her lips as he pressed a hand to either side of her waist, staring at her curiously. "Have you thought about this, Ms. Gilbert?" He asked then, lips nearly on hers now. She nodded her head; of course she had time and time again with her hand pressed in between her thighs and her fingers working hard, just like she wished he would.

Before she can respond to him, his lips press against hers and his hands wrap around her waist. She can feel his erection pressing against her inner thigh and she moans into his mouth. He swallowed her moan, working at the zipper of her uniform.

She felt the cool air hit her back before she knew it and she gasped, her mouth popping open and away from his. She looked into his eyes, trying to find some indication that he wasn't enjoying this but the evidence was all over his features.

"Sir," she whispered softly and he placed his hand on her cheek in an attempt to calm her but it only made her tremble more. She wondered again where the children were and where Rebekah was but then his lips were on hers again and it's like nothing mattered at all.

He removed her uniform and it's tossed somewhere behind him. She suddenly felt so uncovered in front of him and not because she was without clothes; her soul was open to him now. She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked at him as he pulled her against his chest.

The rest of the world could have shattered around them and Elena knew she wouldn't have cared a bit.

Stefan presses her up against the bookcase as his hand moves around her as he unclasps her bra expertly. She can't help but think of how many times he has done this before as it falls to the ground but then he disconnects his mouth from hers and wraps his lips around her nipple. Her back arches into his mouth as she gasped. "Stefan!" She moaned.

His arms wrap underneath her and hoist her up slightly, her panties slipping down her legs in a rushed attempt to free her of them. His cock grinds against her cunt as he angles her in his arms, back indented with the spines of the books and shelves behind her.

"Stefan," she said a little more urgently this time. He stopped all movements, a look of concern in his eyes and for a moment she wondered what was going through his mind. He looked to be considering dropping her and moving on with his day, content to move on with his day. "What about Rebekah?" She asked; she didn't care for the woman at all but that didn't mean she wished for someone to be cheated on and she certainly didn't want to be the other party."

"We're divorced." He spat out and it took her aback as she tightened her legs around his waist and ran her hand down his cheek. She can't take her eyes off of him, almost as though they are stuck there permanently. "We've been for years now. We're kept together because of the kids. They don't know the difference."

For the first time in her life, it seems like everything she's ever known is a lie. She's only been with the Salvatore's for six months but if they've been divorced this entire time…

She has no time to think about what he had just told her; he angled himself against her and then stopped. Elena stared back at him, a look of pure confusion on his face until he simply replied, "protection."

He placed her on the floor and moved to the desk, rooting through drawers. After a moment or two he comes victorious and opens up the package with his teeth slipping the condom over his hardening member. Elena feels her pussy tremble as he lifts her onto the desk, clearing papers onto the floor and shoves himself into her.

Stefan plants kisses down her chest, pressing hands against the small of her back as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His thrusts start slow at first; dipping into her like the shallow end of a swimming pool. She moaned softly, back arching out as she silently begged for more.

He's an expert with his hands. They move across her back, leaving a trail of goose bumps as his lips dual the experience and roll around her sensitive nipples, lower lip nudging the bud just enough to make her squirm underneath him.

When he picks up his pace, it's sudden and unexpected and it causes a loud moan to surface through her lips. She locked her legs around his waist and as she does so, one hand of his is placed on the back of her thigh and his fingers dig into her flesh as he thrusts a little bit harder into her core.

She began to see stars too quickly and when she falls apart around him she can feel him grunt in disappointment, but she sits up quickly, barely recovered by the time she wrapped her arms around his neck and told him to fuck her long and hard until she was begging to come.

He could have sworn that sentence made him come a little too quickly himself.

Stefan readjusted their position, hands on her ass as he lifted her body up and down, her cunt wrapping around less and then more of his cock again and again. Her fingertips dig into his shoulder as his thrusts cause her to bounce quicker.

They moan in unison as he trembled into his orgasm. She's close too but when he pulls out and begins to drop her to the ground, she takes his cock in hand and strokes it once. "I'm not done," she murmured as she peeled the used condom off of his cock and moved across the room to toss it away and then grab another one.

When she sauntered back over to his position, she dropped to her knees in front of him. Taking his dick in her hand she ripped the package open and slipped it on in one fluid motion. Standing back up she grinned at him softly. "I'm sorry, Sir." She told him quietly. "I forgot you're the boss here."

Truth be told, that had been the last thing on Stefan's mind. Instead of speaking, he moved closer to her and took her by the hand, leading them back to the couch. He sat down on the couch and patted his lap gently.

Elena took the initiative and sat down, grinding her labia against his cock as she did so. Leaning in, she pressed a slow kiss to his lips, moving her cunt against him again. This action elicited a moan which she gladly accepted, pressing open mouthed kisses against his cheek, then jawline and then his neck.

Continuing to grind against his cock, Elena felt his hands loop around her back and press his digits into her back with every grind. She placed another kiss against his neck and then readjusted her position, slipping his cock into her cunt in a quick motion.

Moaning, Elena buried her face in his neck as she rolled her hips against his slowly. Their original fuck had been full of want; full of need. Absolutely nothing about their second round would be quick. In fact, it was rather the opposite. Every time Elena tried to speed up their movements there would be a gentle hand on her back, slowing them down again.

Stefan pressed a kiss to her shoulder as he thrust in and out of her, her hips moving at the same slow pace she had set originally. His moans came out in short, elongated breaths and she kissed the crook of his neck in between thrusts.

Pulling back from their comforted position, she placed each of her palms against his cheeks as she leaned in and crashed their lips together.

He placed his hands on each hips and began to thrust quicker, moaning into her mouth as their trusts become quicker and quicker.

Elena left fingertip marks in his shoulders as she separated their lips and let out another long moan. "Stefan," she panted. "Mm, so good."

Stefan grinned a response, kissing the valley between her breasts as her eyes roll back into her head.

When he came, her thrusts were violent and uncontrolled. Her release came seconds after his in a rushed movement.

She rolled onto the couch next to him after they were finished, panting for air that didn't want to seem to fill her lungs in that moment. "Can't believe," she attempted to say. "That just happened."

"And why's that?" He shot back at her quickly, though his breath was even more out of line than hers was.

Elena licked her lips slowly. "You're my boss." She told him quietly.

"Not anymore," he laughed and wrapped his arm around her back. "I can't date staff."

She stopped suddenly and looked at him curiously. "You're taking me on a date?" She started to panic. She still had Jeremy; how could she be so selfish?

"Yep," he said, popping the 'p' with his lips. "What are you craving? Chinese?"

Elena grinned softly. "Chinese sounds good."


End file.
